


I dream...

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: I dream in words. I dream in black and white. I dream in technicolor.
Series: Blips and Blurbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 1





	I dream...

It is just a dream. I know it is just a dream.  
I know you’re not really here, with me.  
I know you probably never will be.  
The thought of it - unlikely as it may be - makes me happy. 

I wish you could know that.   
I wish you would somehow find your way here.  
When you did I would ask… No. Demand.  
Demand that you stay.   
No idea how you’d react.  
I don’t know what you’d say.

How might you reply to such a blatant plea? 

That doesn’t matter though, not at the moment.  
For in this moment it is you and me.

But it is all just a dream.


End file.
